


Something's Gotta Give

by Ultra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Evil Grant Ward, F/M, Love/Hate, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Skye dreams of Ward as she wishes he was but hates who he really is.





	Something's Gotta Give

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Avengersland on Livejournal.

It was a recurring dream. Maybe that ought to be recurring nightmare, Skye couldn’t be sure. She always catagorised a nightmare as something that caused you to wake up screaming and that wasn’t what happened with this particular scenario. She always woke up happy from these dreams, and then, all too fast, her good mood dissolved into painful tears.

Inside of her head she saw a fairytale play out. A perfect relationship with a perfect man. Sometimes they would be at the park, a picnic by a beautiful lake, then making out on the blanket in a secluded spot. Other times they were holed up in an apartment of their own, feeding each other pizza, and she would laugh when he battled her for the last slice, tickling her into submission. Their friends were never present, SHIELD didn’t even exist at all, it was just the two of them in an idylic little world of their own, where all that mattered was their love.

The real world felt so much harsher by comparison when Skye awoke to it each morning. She kept her dreams a secret, never spoke a word of the pictures that taunted her subconscious mind at night. Her heart broke a little more every single time, a pain so severe it felt like a physical injury. If she yelled and screamed, Skye knew it would do no good. If she put her fist through the wall, her frustration would not fade.

For as long as the dreams continued she would suffer, a constant reminder that she was in love with a man that didn’t exist anymore, that never really existed in the first place.

In reality, Grant Ward was a part of HYDRA, and the thought of it turned Skye’s stomach. At night, within the confines of her resting mind, Grant Ward was the man she used to know, and Skye’s world was sunshine-bright and complete.

Every morning she repeated the mantra, ‘It’s only a dream’. Skye had learnt a long time ago that dreams never did come true.


End file.
